unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La Guerra del Futuro Viene!
Es el especial de Halloween de Un Crossover Más. Pertenece al Evento-Crossover Un Halloween P.L., siendo el segundo del mismo. Sinopsis Un misterisoso enemigo nuevo llamado Mephiles viene del futuro y manipulando a Luigi, crea una invasión de zombis futuristas, así que los héroes deberán salvar el mundo, intentando buscar ayuda de las otras dimensiones, aparte de que hay una maldición en Halloween y que si no se soluciona en 48 Horas (2 Días) La Tierra será destruida. Historia El episodio comienza con el intro (obvio), pero ''se incluyen a los espectros, zombies y monstruos. Luego se ve a Luigi preparar unas "posiones". Jake: Luigi, se que quieres probarnos que eres inteligentes, pero ¡¿Estás loco?! Luigi: Igual, si no prueba que soy listo probará que al menos hice algo. Finn: ¿En serio? ''Después, ahora nos encontramos en otra dimensión, en la Prisión Galáctica, donde se ve a un sujeto misterioso..... ???: Creen que matando a mi secuaz (con eso se refiere a Alphaton) podrán detenerme ¡TONTOS HÉROES! (Tira todas las cosas). ???: Jejejejeje...... Después se ve a Luigi con las formulas en la mano, pero Gumball y Darwin con unos rodillos y unos sartenes en la mano, ''los ponen en el piso y Luigi tropieza y las formulas caen al piso. Luigi: ¡Quien hizo esto! ¡Mi calculo era correcto! Gumball y Darwin (en voz baja): Jejejejeje. Luigi: Quien me hizo tal chiste malo, tomaré la formula que me queda y ¡LO HAGO PEDAZOS! ''Luigi mira a ambos costados y ve a Gumball y Darwin con un rodillo y un sarten, uno en cada mano. Luigi: ¡LOS VOY A DESTRUIR! Gumball y Darwin: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Luigi persigue a ''Gumball y Darwin por todo el lugar, estos le lanzan sus rodillos y sartenes pero el los esquiva. Darwin toma su sarten y con el le pega a Luigi quien cae en el elevador, pero el elevador se destruye, matando a Luigi. Darwin: ¡NO! ¡HEMOS MATADO A LUIGI! Gumball: Si nos descubren ¡Nos asesinan de seguro! Darwin: He aprendido una técnica que aprendimos en 6° de primaria. ¡NARRADOR, REVIVE A LUIGI! El narrador revive instantáneamente a Luigi. Luigi: Quien diría que romper la cuarta pared me salvaría la vida. Sonic: ¿Acabas de matar a Luigi y el Narrador lo revivió? Darwin (con un rodillo y un sarten en la mano): Si. Fuimos Gumball y yo ¡Un momento! ¡Gumball escapó! ''Mario aparece, agarra a Gumball, Darwin y Luigi y los castiga. Luigo: Bah ¡Tontos, Gumball y Darwin! Se oye una misteriosa voz que se oye de la nada. Voz: Oye, Luigi, ¿Quieres hacer algo con esos bobos? Luigi: ¡¿Quien eres y que quieres?! Voz: Yo soy el que te librará de todos estos problemas de la vida. Luigi: ¡No! ¡A pesar de que casi muero no voy a destruir a mis amigos! ???: Ok, tu te lo pierdes. La voz toma forma de un sujeto misterioso quien hipnoptiza a Luigi, lo convierte en el Sr. L y lo hace su secuaz. Luigi/Sr. L: Entendido, maestro. Mientras tanto, en la base.... Mario: Darwin, he estado pensando que te libraré de este castigo, ya que no fue tu idea, fue de Gumball, el estará castigado hasta el inicio de la noche de Halloween, y Luigi también. Gumball: ¡Te odio, Mario, eres un......! *Censurado por Mordecai* Mordecai: ¡Gumball, es un programa para todo público! ¡NO PUEDES DECIR ESAS PALABRAS! Darwin: ¿Por qe no me dijiste que mañana es Halloween? De la nada aparece todo el equipo. Todos: ¡¿MAÑANA ES HALLOWEEN?! Mario: Lo mantuve en secreto porque no quería que pasara lo del otro Halloween. ''Se ve un flashback de Cuentos de Terror Dimensionales. '' Sonic: Oh. Tiene sentido. El grupo está muy emocionado por el Halloween de mañana. Ya es mañana, son las 8:00.p.m. Mario: ¡Comienza el Halloween! Todos comienzan a divertirse en Halloween, pero de un portal rojo salen Mephiles y Mr. L. Sonic: Hola, Mephiles. Spiderman: ¿Conoces a este tonto? Mario: Si. Recuerda que nos contó esa larga y tonta historia acerca del tipo del futuro. Gumball (Mientras toma a los tres del cuello): No repitan esto o si no..... Mario: ¿O si no que? Darwin: Es hora de enseñarle una lección (Lo electrocuta). Jake: ¡Me vale un pepino, es Halloween! Mephiles: Ataquen, mis monstruos. Finn: No son tus monstruos ._. Salen varios zombies, monstruos y fantasmas. Finn: O_O. Rigby: ¡Despierta! Mr. L vuelve a ser Luigi pero un zombie lo termina mordiendo. Mientras tanto, en el futuro... Silver: No hay nada mejor que pedir dulces en Halloween. Recibe una llamada de su reloj. Silver: Odio la tecnología del futuro..... Shadow Fantasma: No pues te aguantas. Silver: Ya voy *Cruza el portal* Una mano empuja a Silver hacia donde está Luigi zombie con los UCM. Finn: Silver, tienes que ayudarnos. Silver: No hay problema. Rigby: Adiós *Se tira hacia los zombies y se convierte en uno* Jake: Bueno, ya perdimos 2 hombres. Sonic: Tengo una solución que aprendí en la Tierra Medieval ¡CORRAN LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAN! *Se va corriendo* Mordecai (con sarcasmo): Uy, que valiente *Se va volando* Aparece Herobrine delante de Sonic y Mordecai. Sonic: ¿Quien eres? Herobrine: Soy un fantasma que se llevará tu... Mordecai: No hagas un drama, jugué Minecraft y vi elcreepypasta. Herobrine: ¡Scorpion, ataca! Sonic: El no, por favor. Scorpion lanza su daga contra ambos, pero son salvados por un escudo rosa. Mordecai: ¡¿WTF?! Aparecen todos los UCM. Sale Garnet. Garnet: Adiós. Garnet lanza a volar a Herobrine por los aires. Herobrine: *Sale volando* ¡ADELANTARÉ TU FECHA DE MUERTE EN MINECRAAAAAAFT! *Desaparece* Una luz surge del suelo, Shadow. Tails: ¿Eres tú? Sonic: *Se da un facepalm* Tiene que ser una broma.... Shadow: Deben matar a Mephiles el erizo del mal. Mario (con sarcasmo): ¿En serio? ¡Yo pensé que debíamos lanzar a Justin Bieber por el abismo! NO ME DIGAS. Steven: De hecho eso es buena idea. Aparece Ash. Ash: Yo creo que deberíamos hacer eso en verdad. Aparece Mephiles y su ejército de Zombies, Monstruos, Esqueletos y Fantasmas. Mephiles: Y ahora a conquistar el mundo. Darwin: ¿En serio? ¡Yo pensé que ibas a ganar mucho dinero por ponerle fin a los Teletubbies! NO ME DIGAS. Jake: ¿Podrían dejar de usar el sarcasmo de esa forma? Mephiles: Zombies ¡Ataquen! Los zombies atacan al grupo mientras suena "Thriller" Spiderman: Bueno ¡Telaraña! Spiderman lanza varias telarañas a Mephiles pero no le hacen daño. Silver: ¡VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO! Silver viaja en el tiempo y pelea con Mephiles en el Centro Temporal. Mephiles: Muere. Mephiles vence a Silver. La batalla comienza donde salen versiones zombies de los personajes. Zombie: ¡YOU WILL DIE! Mephiles, Herobrine y Scorpion se kontan en un robot llamado: Zombie Tron 3000. Mario: WTF. El Zombie gigante lanza varios zombies y fantasmas. Unos zombies tienen la forma de los personajes que atacan Toads. Sonic: Hora de la acción. Sonic, Silver y Shadow se hacen Supers. Mario se monta en Yoshi y el resto de los personajes toman armas de fuego. Rigby y la Dulce Princesa: Hora de pelear. Aparece la familia de Gumball y otros. Finn: ¡ACERCATE MÁS! Silver toma un cuchillo y le corta la cabeza al zombie. Aparecen Subzero, Steve y Mikey y Shoutmon. Mephiles: Ups. Sub-Zero: Finish him. Sub-Zero asesina a los soldados de Mephiles. Mephiles: ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTO! Mephiles se echa un líquido en la boca y se convierte en un monstruo Dulce Princesa: La batalla final. Monstruo Mephiles: ¡GRHOAAAAAAAAAAR! El Monstruo Mephiles y sus zombies se lanzan al grupo. Todos:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sub-Zero aparece. Sub-Zero: FINISH HIM. Sub-Zero y Super Sonic matan a Mephiles, creando una explosión de almas. Dulce Princesa: Gracias héroes. Todos excepto Sub-Zero: Gracias :D. De repente Shadow desaparece y todos hacen una fiesta. Sin embargo, una calabaza gigante de fuego sale. Calabaza: ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Todos salen corriendo. FIN. FIN. Personajes Principales. Mario Luigi Mordecai Rigby. Finn Jake Dulce Princesa Gumball Darwin Sonic Tails Shadow Fantasma. Spiderman Secundarios. Mikey Kudo. Shoutmon Ash Ketchum (Debut). Silver the Hedgehog (Debut) Sub-Zero (Debut). Steve (Debut). Antagonistas. Mephiles (Antagonista Principal) (Debut). Zombies (Debut) (Desde el medio). Monstruos (Debut) (Desde el medio). Espectros (Debut) (Desde el centro). Scorpion (Debut). Herobrine (Debut). Más personajes proximamante..... Curiosidades ▪ Mephiles proviene del juego Sonic 2006. ▪ El episodio se situa en la 2da dimensión ya que según Jake pasaron 2 dias contra los zombies en el episodio De Mal en Peor de Hora de Aventura y no pasó nada. Aparte de que Mephiles fue borrado de la existencia en la línea del tiempo verdadera ▪ Shadow revive en forma de fantasma en este episodio. Censura. * Se censura cuando Mephiles señala con el "Dedo del Medio" a Shoutmon con la frase "Eres un dinosaurio tonto" * Se censura cuando Finn "asesina" al Zombie Gordo y sale demasiada sangre, solo se deja que lo atraviesa y con ello explota (sin dejar sangre, claro). * También cuando Silver aparece, se censura cuando agarra un lanzallamas y derrite la cabeza del "Zombie Bot 7000". Se sustituye con que la corta con sus propias manos. Trailer. Trailer 1. Se ve la Casa del Árbol en el futuro hundida en las llamas. ???: Nobody is going to kill me. Se ve a unos Toads rodeados de Jake, Mordecai y Spiderman zombies. ???: Is the end... (Es interrumpido por el narrador). Narrador: Aquí hablamos español ._. ???: Ah. Entendido. Se ve a Finn en un tanque de guerra derribar uno donde está el Cabeza de Calabaza. Cabeza de Calabaza: ¡Jajajajajajaja! Se ven varios edificios en llamas derrumbandose. ???: Yo acabaré con todo lo que desean. Sonic y Mordecai: Ahora, nuestro único objetivo en la vida es matar a este monstruo Se ve a Luigi abriendo un armario, del que sale un zombie quien hace su jumpscare. Luigi: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Después ocurre un explosión donde salen varios fantasmas. Aparece el logo de la serie con sangre (El "Un" está hecho de huesos, el "Crossover" de sangre y el "Más" sale con letras blancas y fantasmagóricas). Trailer 2. Se ve a Darwin rebanado en 2 volver como zombie. ???: Yo destruiré todo lo que han estado anhelando...... Narrador: Solo alguien puede salvar el mundo. Jake: Y ese será..... Luigi: ¡Yo! Finn: ¡Claro que no! Se ve la Torre Eifel derrumbandose donde están agarrados el equipo de Ash, Mikey, Shadow Fantasma, Dulce Princesa, Gumball y Darwin mientras aplastan a un montón de esqueletos. Ash: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Se ve a Scorpion clavar sus dagas sobre Mario, Sonic,;Gumball, Rigby y Spiderman zombies. Se ve a todos los heroes de toda la serie sangrando y se suben a un tanque y con una bala le disparan a una construcción, que se derrumba y le da a los zombies. ???: Kill or be killed. Narrador: ¡Habla español o juro que! ??? molesta al narrador. Narrador: ¡Callad, Saw! Ahora yo seré quien hable! Mas próximamente..... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales de Halloween Categoría:Episodios de Un Crossover Más Categoría:Segunda Temporada de Un Crossover Más Categoría:Episodios de Un Crossover Más. Categoría:Segunda Temporada de Un Crossover Más.